


Submit to Me

by kiddiluna



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:37:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2667212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor goes to ask for Loki for help and in order to make sure Loki obey's his orders so in order to have his compliance he forces Loki to submit to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Submit to Me

A man with black hair leaned against the clear glass wall that he was imprisoned in for the past year, he glanced as a blonde man made his way over to stand in front of jos cage. It was his brother well not a real brother and adoptive one of the family that took him in when his real father through him aside and was about to allow the other to freeze to death. his brother free him from his prison.

"Remember, what I said Loki!" Thor growled as he reached over to Loki as the extended his hands out to Thor for him to unlock the chains that bound him.

"I would not dream of it, Thor." Loki said, sarcastically as before a smirk settled itself upon his features. Thor grunted as he unlocked Loki’s binds and allowed the other out of his prison.

Loki rubbed his wrist as he followed his brother out of the cage that when Thor spun around randomly causing Loki to bump into his chest.

"Why did you stop?" Loki asked, looking up at his brother to see that he was leaning towards him to kiss.

Loki's eyes widen in surprise before he regain control of his emotion and stayed still. Thor pulled away from Loki and looked down to see Loki's stoic face.

"Are you done?" Loki asked him.

"Not in the slightest." Thor said before he pushed Loki towards the wall.

Thor gripped a hold of Loki's pants and pulled them down as he unbuttoned his own and began to line himself with Loki's hole thrusting hard into him.

"This must give you joy to take advantage of me." Loki said as he left out a heavy groan as he felt Thor gave a harsh inside of him.

"No brother I don't like doing this to you but you need to learn your place." Thor said giving Loki another hard thrust causing Loki to let out a low moan.

"That's it brother submit to me." Thor added as he began to pound relentlessly into Loki  
Loki felt himself near as he gripped Thor's shoulder slightly as he came hard on Thor's chest. 

Thor groaned as he felt Loki clench around him but he forced himself to thrust in 5 more times before he came inside of Loki. Thor roughly pulled out of Loki as he return his brother to his cells where he laid on the bed.

"I'll come and retrieve you later Loki." Thor said before leaving brother alone in the cell.


End file.
